


JUST RUN WITH IT

by sl_ugg



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Book/Movie 1: The Maze Runner, Book/Movie 2: The Scorch Trials, Book/Movie 3: The Death Cure, Drama, Dystopia, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Teenagers, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Maze Runner Spoilers, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl_ugg/pseuds/sl_ugg
Summary: “your life began flat on your back... but luckily he was there to help you get up.”- NEWT x FEM!READER INSERT- SPOILERS FROM BOOKS/MOVIES- this world and it’s characters belong to writer james dashner, and i encourage you to read the books as well as watch the movies.
Relationships: Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Newt (Maze Runner)/You
Kudos: 5





	JUST RUN WITH IT

**Author's Note:**

> the MAZE RUNNER series belongs to author JAMES DASHNER!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: may contain violence, blood, and manipulation. also bad language and sexual suggestions (but it won’t go too far).

your life had begun flat on your back, overwhelmed by the taste of stale air and the feeling of moving upwards. 

it was dark, and loud. the screech of metal scraping against metal filled your ears, and was probably what had pulled you from sleep. you groaned, a painful headache ricocheting against the inside of your skull. 

where am i? was your first thought.  
who am i? was your second. 

it took no less than a few seconds for a sense of panic to set in, no doubt caused by the realization that you couldn’t remember who you were or what was going on. you shot upwards, the sudden movement causing your stomach to lurch and your migraine to only pound harder against your brain. 

perhaps it was the nausea, but within an instant a name swam into your consciousness. 

“y/n...?” you spoke aloud, your voice sounding foreign in your ears. but all the same, you knew that was definitely your name. at least you had something to remember.

but name or no name, that didn’t get rid of the unsettling feeling in your gut. the feeling that told you something was wrong, that you might be in danger. 

on instinct, you immediately began to look around at your surroundings rapidly, hoping to find some sort of clue as to what was going on. though it was dark, your eyes were beginning to adjust, and the faintest of lights from a place you could not identify allowed for some manner of sight. 

firstly, you were what looked that a metal box moving upwards like an elevator. the floors and walls were made like crates, allowing you to see an endless tunnel of black extended downwards beneath you. secondly, there was a girl lying next to you on the floor. 

you nearly jumped when you finally noticed, immediately assuming that she was dead or dying. but rather than scooting into a corner and hoping she was alive, you leaned over her to look instead. it was a far more rational choice.

who she was or how she got here was just as unknown to you as everything else, but at least you could tell that she was breathing. a sign that you weren’t entirely alone... which was better than nothing,

the unfamiliar girl was curled up into herself, holding his hands against her chest. it looked as if she was holding something, but you didn’t bother to find out what. the girl looked like she was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and jeans, her hair curling into frizzy ringlets that you guessed went down to her shoulders. though you couldn’t see well, it was an easy guess that she had black hair too. 

after a moment or so of looking at her, you realized that you yourself didn’t know what you looked like. or how old you were. or if you had black or brown or blonde hair. 

you glanced down at your body, hoping to glimpse your own skin tone or hair color in the dim light. but all you could gather was that you too were wearing jeans and tennis shoes, your black tank top being the only difference between you and the sleeping girl (that you knew of...).

“ugh... what is going on? why is she asleep?” you groaned running your hands through your hair and pulled on the strands your found. with nothing left to observe, to distract you anymore, anxiety filled your chest and took full force again. 

the loud creaking of the strange elevator made as it moved upwards towards an unknown destination didn’t help to relieve any stress either. each sound bore into your headache, and before long tears pricked in the corners of your eyes. 

this was too much to handle, to much to comprehend. this was madness. a terrible dream or something. it had to be. 

on instinct, you scooted backwards along the floor until the feeling of the grated metal pressed into your back. you pushed until you were completely wedged into the corner, lifting your knees up until the pressed against your chest. 

everything felt blurry.

“someone help me... us...” you whimpered, knowing that no one could hear you. not even the girl on the floor was listening. “i want to go home.” 

but home didn’t exist anymore, that you were sure of.

____________

it had felt like you’d been in the metal lift for hours now, but the rational part of your brain told you it could have only been about a half hour.

the girl only the floor hadn’t stirred once in the time since you’d woken up, but from where you sat in the corner with your hands wrapped around your knees you could still see the steady rise and fall of her torso—a sign that she was still breathing just fine.

over the long, dark minutes spent in the box you’d rotated between taking deep calming breaths and crying. the situation was overwhelming to say the least, mostly because you had no idea as to why or what was happening. the unknown surrounded you. it crushed your chest along with any ounce of reasonable calm you tried to muster. 

you were certain, though, that if you spent any longer in this box, you’d start to lose your mind. going back and forth between panic and sadness was not good for the brain. 

and then, a loud clank echoed through the room and the box came to a shuddering halt. 

you looked around rapidly, but everything on the inside seemed the same as it was before. 

for half a second you thought that maybe your luck had run out, and the box would begin to go back down at a much faster pace. effectively dropping you and the girl from several stories up. 

thankfully that did not occur. 

instead, a straight line of light appeared above you, and the ceiling seemed to begin to open up. a heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors begin forced open, and light flooding into the small, musty room.

each ounce of light that found you pierced into your vision. you lifted your hands, trying to cover your face and shield yourself from the sudden sensory overload, but to no avail. it was easier to just push yourself further into the corner and hope that whatever came next wasn’t dangerous.

all at once a collection of noises sounded from above—voices, lots of voices—and fear coiled around in your chest and squeezed once more at your already petrified heart. 

after a long moment, the voices began to grow quiet, and the sound of a pair of feet climbing down into the box came next. 

whoever it was shuffled around the small space, not yet saying anything at all. 

if there was any danger to you, it had yet to present itself, and so you braved to move your hands and try to look at what was going on now that your eyes were beginning to adjust to the change. 

before you, standing just over the sleeping girl mere feet away, stood a boy. he was tall and lanky, with short blonde hair plastered against his head with what you could only assume was sweat. 

“it’s a girl... and i think she’s dead.” he said quietly, voice drawling out with an accent you couldn’t yet name. his face was scrunched up into a look of confusion, and he looked up at whatever was outside of the box’s ceiling. 

following his gaze you saw a crowd of unidentifiable people—boys—swarming around the opening above you to get a better look. all of their eyes focusing on the sleeping girl, and for a moment it looked like they hadn’t noticed you at all.

“what’s that in her hand?” a voice called, cashing the boy in front of you to change his attention to the sleeping girl’s hand. he leaned forward, carefully opening up her slender fingers and retrieving a piece of paper from between them. 

“it’s a note... it say ‘they’re the last ones. ever’....” as he read the note aloud, his tone dropped into a much more grim one. this was a bad omen. “what do they mean last? and whose they? there’s only one girl here.” 

your efforts to become invisible had worked, and the boy standing only feet away hadn’t seen you yet. made sense, considering how you’d shrunk into yourself in the corner.

perhaps it was a moment of bravery, or stupidity, but you decided to announce yourself before you accidentally got left in the box. they’d figure it out you were there eventually, anyways. 

“two... two girls, actually.” you spoke barely above a whisper, voice shaking against each syllable as you turned you gaze back to the boy with the weird accent. 

he jumped a little, proving your theory that they hadn’t seen you, the look of bewilderment growing deeper on his expression. his eyes were wide and... blue. it was this bright, wondrous blue. they reminded you of... something.

the boy took a step towards you, and if you could scoot any further into the corner you would. apparently he could sense your fear of being approached by a stranger, because he stopped. and after a long moment of shared eye contact he turned back to the crowd around the box’s opening. 

“so, uh, two girls...” he trailed off, glancing over at you again. “one’s awake. so, med-jacks, come get the half-dead one-“

before he could continue to give instruction to whatever the hell a med-jack was, the girl on the floor jolted away with a loud gasp. 

she heaved, desperately trying to take in as much air as she could—which was strange considering she was breathing just fine second ago. 

from what you could see, her eyes darted around like she was looking for something. the girl gulped down more air, gaze finally locking onto some strange target in the crowd of boys above. “thomas...” 

it was all she managed to say, well gasp really, before her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor. 

someone above said, “yet again, thomas is involved. still don’t believe me?” 

a few people began to talk in hushed whispers before another, much more commanding voice, chimed in. “everyone shut up and go back to work. standing around won’t get us any answers. med-jacks come get the weird girl out of here, let’s try to keep her alive.” 

you closed your eyes shut tight for a moment, trying to push back the headache that only seemed to be getting worse with each new shocking event. the sound of more clambering feet filled the box, and to assumed that the girl on the floor was being picked up and taken out of the box. 

i hope she’s okay, you thought. she must have been terrified.

“hey, uh, are you okay? why are your eyes closed like that?” 

your eyes shot open, the sudden voice so much closer to you scaring you a bit. but it was only the lanky boy with the weird accent, crouching down in front of you. behind him, you could see the girl being lifted up by two boys and taken out of the box. 

you looked back at lanky boy, focusing yet again on him. he raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side just a bit. “are you okay?” 

“oh.” you said softly, he was asking you questions and you ignored him. “yeah, i think i’m fine...”

“i’m just asking, ‘cause that girl was flat out of it and you look like you’ve been crying.” he offered you a small smile, pushing the palms of his hands against his knees as he began to stand. he was much taller up close. 

“come on, you’ll feel a lot better if you get out of this bloody box.” he extended a hand to you, an offer to help you get up, it felt rude to refuse, even if the prospect of interacting with a stranger scared you. 

you reached upwards, taking his hand and allowing him to pull you upwards into a standing position. your bones ached against the movement, stiff from sitting down for so long. 

you wobbled on your legs a bit, but eventually found your balance. you quickly removed your hand from his grasp, not liking how you noticed the callouses on his fingers. you looked down at the floor of the box, anxious. “thank you... uh... what’s your name?”

he chuckled lightly, his shoulders shaking up and down along with his laughter. “right, i should’ve told you that. otherwise you’ll think me a stranger.”

the boy turned fully to you, holding out his hand again, but this time it was obvious he wanted you to shake it. another thing that felt rude not to do, so you did shake it. 

“name’s newt. nice to meet you, greenie.”


End file.
